There are many instances whereby the efficacy of a therapeutic protein is limited by an unwanted immune reaction to the therapeutic protein. Several mouse monoclonal antibodies have shown promise as therapies in a number of human disease settings but in certain cases have failed due to the induction of significant degrees of a human anti-murine antibody (HAMA) response [Schroff, R. W. et al (1985) Cancer Res. 45: 879-885; Shawler, D. L. et al (1985) J. Immunol. 135: 1530-1535]. For monoclonal antibodies, a number of techniques have been developed in attempt to reduce the HAMA response [WO 89/09622; EP 0239400; EP 0438310; WO 91/06667]. These recombinant DNA approaches have generally reduced the mouse genetic information in the final antibody construct whilst increasing the human genetic information in the final construct. Notwithstanding, the resultant “humanised” antibodies have, in several cases, still elicited an immune response in patients [Issacs J. D. (1990) Sem. Immunol. 2: 449, 456; Rebello, P. R. et al (1999) Transplantation 68: 1417-1420].
The key to the induction of an immune response is the presence within the protein of peptides that can stimulate the activity of T-cells via presentation on MHC class II molecules, so-called “T-cell epitopes”. Such T-cell epitopes are commonly defined as any amino acid residue sequence with the ability to bind to MHC Class II molecules. Implicitly, a “T-cell epitope” means an epitope which when bound to MHC molecules can be recognized by a T-cell receptor (TCR), and which can, at least in principle, cause the activation of these T-cells by engaging a TCR to promote a T-cell response.
MHC Class II molecules are a group of highly polymorphic proteins which play a central role in helper T-cell selection and activation. The human leukocyte antigen group DR(HLA-DR) are the predominant isotype of this group of proteins; however, isotypes HLA-DQ and HLA-DP perform similar functions. In the human population, individuals bear two to four DR alleles, two DQ and two DP alleles. The structure of a number of DR molecules has been solved and these appear as an open-ended peptide binding groove with a number of hydrophobic pockets which engage hydrophobic residues (pocket residues) of the peptide [Brown et al (1993) Nature 364: 33; Stern et al (1994) Nature 368: 215]. Polymorphism identifying the different allotypes of class II molecule contributes to a wide diversity of different binding surfaces for peptides within the peptide binding groove and at the population level ensures maximal flexibility with regard to the ability to recognize foreign proteins and mount an immune response to pathogenic organisms.
An immune response to a therapeutic protein proceeds via the MHC class II peptide presentation pathway. Here exogenous proteins are engulfed and processed for presentation in association with MHC class II molecules of the DR, DQ or DP type. MHC Class II molecules are expressed by professional antigen presenting cells (APCs), such as macrophages and dendritic cells amongst others. Engagement of a MHC class II peptide complex by a cognate T-cell receptor on the surface of the T-cell, together with the cross-binding of certain other co-receptors such as the CD4 molecule, can induce an activated state within the T-cell. Activation leads to the release of cytokines further activating other lymphocytes such as B cells to produce antibodies or activating T-killer cells as a full cellular immune response.
T-cell epitope identification is the first step to epitope elimination as recognized in WO98/52976; WO00/34317; WO02/069232; WO02/079232; and WO02/079415. In these teachings, predicted T-cell epitopes are removed by the use of judicious amino acid substitution within the protein of interest. Besides computational techniques, there are in vitro methods for measuring the ability of synthetic peptides to bind MHC class II molecules. An exemplary method uses B-cell lines of defined MHC allotype as a source of MHC class II binding surface and may be applied to MHC class II ligand identification [Marshall K. W. et al. (1994) J. Immunol. 152:4946-4956; O'Sullivan et al (1990) J. Immunol. 145: 1799-1808; Robadey C. et al (1997) J. Immunol 159: 3238-3246]. However, such techniques are not adapted for the screening of multiple potential epitopes to a wide diversity of MHC allotypes, nor can they confirm the ability of a binding peptide to function as a T-cell epitope.
Techniques exploiting soluble complexes of recombinant MHC molecules in combination with synthetic peptides have also come into use [Kern, F. et al (1998) Nature Medicine 4:975-978; Kwok, W. W. et al (2001) TRENDS in Immunol. 22:583-588]. These reagents and procedures are used to identify the presence of T-cell clones from peripheral blood samples from human or experimental animal subjects that are able to bind particular MHC-peptide complexes and are not adapted for screening multiple potential epitopes to a wide diversity of MHC allotypes.
Biological assays of T-cell activation offer a practical option to providing a reading of the ability of a test peptide/protein sequence to evoke an immune response. Examples of this kind of approach include the work of Petra et al using T-cell proliferation assays to the bacterial protein staphylokinase, followed by epitope mapping using synthetic peptides to stimulate T-cell lines [Petra, A. M. et al (2002) J. Immunol. 168: 155-161]. Similarly, T-cell proliferation assays using synthetic peptides of the tetanus toxin protein have resulted in definition of immunodominant epitope regions of the toxin [Reece J. C. et al (1993) J. Immunol. 151: 6175-6184]. WO99/53038 discloses an approach whereby T-cell epitopes in a test protein may be determined using isolated sub-sets of human immune cells, promoting their differentiation in vitro and culture of the cells in the presence of synthetic peptides of interest and measurement of any induced proliferation in the cultured T-cells. The same technique is also described by Stickler et al. [Stickler, M. M. et al (2000) J. Immunotherapy 23:654-660], where in both instances the method is applied to the detection of T-cell epitopes within bacterial subtilisin. Such a technique requires careful application of cell isolation techniques and cell culture with multiple cytokine supplements to obtain the desired immune cell sub-sets (dendritic cells, CD4+ and or CD8+ T-cells) and is not conducive to rapid through-put screening using multiple donor samples.
Recently a combination approach using population based T-cell proliferation assays and in silico simulation of peptide MHC binding in the design of epitope depleted proteins has also been advanced [WO 03/104803].
As depicted above and as consequence thereof, it would be desirable to identify and to remove or at least to reduce T-cell epitopes from a principal therapeutically valuable but originally immunogenic peptide, polypeptide or protein.